


That Unsteady Afterglow

by oorsprong



Series: That Unsteady Afterglow [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Not Particularly Romantic, im not pretending it's not nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oorsprong/pseuds/oorsprong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren and General Hux finally get around to it and it's just not that great.  Maybe it's a little embarrassing.  But there's more to life than mind-blowing sex, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Unsteady Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen one quite like this so I figured, why not?
> 
> 3/29 edit: Please check out the gorgeous art that [Katherine1753](http://archiveofourown.org/users/katherine1753) did for this story [here](http://katherine1753.tumblr.com/post/141924963284/katherine1753-huxs-grasping-hand-reaches-out)

Kylo Ren lies on his back staring at the ceiling.  A million thoughts rush through his head but he can’t wrap his mind around any of them.  He had wondered, in the months he’d spent commanding the Finalizer with Hux, what it would be like when the General finally let his guard down.  This isn’t exactly what he expected.

 

He lies in the General’s narrow bed and listens to the man snore.  Terrible, that sound.  He’d expected a level of comfort that he himself was denied due to the constraints of his order.  What he’d gotten was a slightly larger room with a regulation sized bed and a man who was so eager to fuck that he’d taken to the task like a technician methodically repairing a relay.  Sure, the act itself had been fine for what it was.  It had been a long time for him.  But Hux’s oddly impersonal groping combined with the utterly bizarre keening sound he made when he came had deflated any grandiose dreams about the encounter Kylo had managed to build up.

 

_ And cross-eyed at the point of orgasm.   _ Kylo’s mind taunts him with the memory-- makes him wince all over again.  How is he going to look him in the face after that?  Thank the gods for the mask.

 

_ You’re an idiot, Ren. _

 

Hux lies in a miserable looking heap against the wall snoring loudly enough to wake the dead.  Having apparently thrown off the covers at some point, his rumpled undershirt pushes up over his hips to expose pasty white buttocks and scrawny legs.  Kylo stares, discomforted, and imagines himself coming across this scene without context.  This?  A General of the First Order?  Don’t be absurd.

 

Hux rolls over suddenly and Kylo watches, wary.  The snoring quits for a blissful moment and then starts up again.  His red hair sticks out in every direction and falls over his forehead.  And is he actually drooling?  It’s so embarrassing.

 

“Ren,” Hux mumbles against the pillow.

 

Kylo tenses.

 

“General?”

 

One bleary eye opens, red-rimmed and puffy.  A pale arm stretches across the bed and grasps for him.

 

“Thank you.”

 

_ Thank you? _

 

“For staying,” he adds, as if sensing Kylo’s unspoken question.  “I’m sorry if I’m snoring.  I’ve been told...mmm.”  The redhead screws up his eyes and yawns.  “Sorry.”

 

His voice is barely above a whisper and Kylo moves closer to catch the words.  Hux’s grasping hand reaches out and touches his face, runs idly down his neck.  The knight closes his eyes.  No one has touched him like this.  Not ever.

 

“Come here, Ren.”

 

As he scoots forward to close the gap between them Hux pulls him into a tight embrace and makes a small noise of contentment.  He runs gentle hands over Kylo’s back, reaches down to affectionately caress the curve of his buttocks as he kisses his broad shoulder.  

 

An odd but not uncomfortable tickling sensation threads through his body, leaving a warm ache in his gut.  He can feel himself blushing.  It’s embarrassing but not wholly unpleasant.  He catches himself running his fingers through the General’s hair and pulling him closer.

 

“You can always sleep here,” Hux murmurs into his chest.

 

“Okay,” Kylo says after a long pause and closes his eyes.  It could work.  The fucking might get better.  At the moment all he cares to do is revel in the touching as long as Hux permits it.


End file.
